


Get married already

by PePPermintzSuck



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PePPermintzSuck/pseuds/PePPermintzSuck
Summary: Clyde thinks they should get married already, and so do I :)(Just a collection of otp prompts written to fit creek)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a otp prompt I saw on Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/804948133388141435/
> 
> Nothing more nothing less.
> 
> I'm not a good writer (also unless I'm unsure, I don't have anyone read it beforehand) so please let me know your thoughts and opinions.

"Aw fuck me in the ass" Tweek says, dragging out the 's', after dropping his fork. He bends down to pick it up only to notice that Craig is smirking at him from the table, Tweek down looks at him from where he standing. He knows that look, he's seen that look many times before, mostly when they're at Tweeks house and his parents are at work. Very rarely in a public space, much like they are in now. Tweek can feel his face heat up as Craig starts to inch forward from the cafeteria lunch table. "N-No! Stop-" Tweek says nervously with a now heated face, "That wasn't an invitation, asshole" Craig starts inching closer now, Tweek an feel his bright blush, and he's sure that people can see it too. "Craig, you fucking perv. We're at school!" He whines as he tries to back away before Craig grabs Tweeks slim waist.

"Ah!" Tweek starts screams before laughing as Craig tickles his waist. Craig laughs as his boyfriend jerks around giggling at the action. "Craig you dickhead!" He laughs as his boyfriend continues to tickle him, "Cut it out, jerk!" Craig ignores him and instead tickles him even more."Oh god, stop! You're gonna make me piss!" Craig slowly stops tickling him, and kisses him. "You're such a dork," Tweek manages to spit out as he tries to catch his breath. "I fucking hate you" Craig smiles, "Love you too, babe" Craig kisses Tweek on the cheek.

"Oh my god, get married already" a voice calls from the table. Both boys, who completely forgot they were at school, look over at Clyde who's smiling brightly with Jimmy, while Token rolls his eyes. The boyfriends couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say hello to a dorky flustered Craig.   
> Btw, let's say This is one of those AUs where the yaoi thing didn't happen, just for this chapter, and maybe later in the future.
> 
> This one is based on another prompt i found on Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/688910074232261727/

"You ever just look at someone, and want to kiss them so badly, but are too afraid?" Tweek looks from across the lunch room table at Craig, whose twirling a plastic spoon around. Tweek sighs in frustration, "All the time" He'd had a crush on Craig since he was added into his little friend group. He didn't notice the crush at first, but when he did he beat himself up over it. He thought it was dumb crushing on a guy with a history of dating only girls.

Tweek looks at Craig just a little longer, noticing more things. Like the specific shades of Craigs blueish grey eyes, and how beautifully tan he is. How he got a triple ear lobe piercing and hides it with his hat, although much like right now his hat slides unintentionally showing them off. He notices how Craig's mouth curves downwards even when he has a resting face, making him have a natural frown, or how his face is a little squared. All things that make Tweek think he's very attractive. It's not just how unfairly attractive Craig is that turns Tweeks knees to jelly, it's also the small things that tend to be left unnoticed. Like how he talks in a manner that hides his teeth, because he hates his braces. Or sometimes Craig wears the dorkiest graphic shirts, because he likes them, but no one really notices because he hides it under his hoodie. He notices how Craigs house key is clipped to his jeans, although that's not very safe in Tweeks opinion. He notices how Craig only smiles at him, it makes him feel special. He makes Tweek feel safe, and claims to enjoy walking with Tweek to school. He even picks him up from his house, and helps him button his shirt and brush his messy hair, even if it gets wild again later. Even if Craig hates all physical contact, he doesn't push Tweek away when he spontaneously hugs him.

It's safe to say Tweek likes him

No-

He loves him.

He blushes lightly at the thought of Craig liking him back, but then, just like most often, ultimately feel silly for thinking Craig would like him back. "Oh my Lord! Just make kiss already!" Both boys hear a less nasally voice say, they turn to see a slightly frustrated Clyde. They both start blushing very deeply. "Oh- um" Craig starts, before snapping at Clyde "Shut the fuck up! I told you not to say anything!" Token starts to chuckle, "You vaguely said something first, Craig" Craigs face got redder, and Tweek couldn't help but blush at both the implications and the flustered Craig. He starts stuttering before giving up on even snapping back with a clever response. Tweek smirks at Craig, "You're face is really red, babe" he half-jokes. Just as Tweek thought it couldn't be possible, Craig gets redder and he hides his face. He makes a very frustrated noise while the others laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/751186412845003289/   
> (Its a classic)
> 
> Also the "old lady lamp" mentioned i imagine looks similar to this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/112027109494118354/
> 
> Idk maybe it was gifted to them, or tweek likes old seeming things.

"Hey honey," Craig says, sitting up in their shared bed, as Tweek walks into their dimly lit room from taking a shower. Tweek leans over his husband, and shakes some water out of his hair onto Craig, "Hey, going to bed?" Craig grabs Tweeks face lightly and kisses him in the dark, "No, not yet. Waiting on a call back from my mom, you?" 

"Oh, no, of course not," Tweeks replies as he sits in his side of the bed, "Silly question, we've been together almost our whole lives and you forgot my sleep schedule?" Tweek grabs the book he's been reading for the past few days and his glasses, "No, no, no. Just thought I'd ask." Craig says, as Tweek puts on his glasses, and turns on the old lady lamp. Craig smirks at his husband, and leans towards him. "What?" Tweek asks glancing at his husband, Craig almost wants to laugh "You might as well start calling me that lamp." Tweek looks over at it, then back to Craig. "Why, cause you're ugly?" Craig looks at Tweek blankly, but clearly offended. "No, cause you turn me on" 

Tweek sighs harshly, and closes his book and takes his glasses off. He look at Craig annoyed, "Don't you have a call from your mom that you're waiting on?" Craig laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram is @bark__is_dead if you want to stalk me. :)  
> I just post south park fanart.


End file.
